


Fifty shades of red

by melody1987, VenomlessPoison



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Joker, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Top Bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody1987/pseuds/melody1987, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomlessPoison/pseuds/VenomlessPoison
Summary: IM CRAP AT SUMMARIES bUT:[Bruce Wayne gets a taste of the Joker once, and that's enough to drive him into a crazed lust. Despite his conscience warning him, he gives in to the lust and loses himself. They get entangled in a twisted story, as Bruce dwells in confusion and spirals of never ending regret.Joker, on the other hand, couldn't get any more smug. He's getting what he wants from The Bat, from Bruce Wayne.The thing is, they've only agreed to have it with each other, no feelings involved.But something goes wrong and feelings develop.Passion, lust, trust, friendship- so much.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but the first intro chapter will be kept short and to the point. This is my first ever smut story and I'm honestly scared. I'm not the best writer but I will try my best to develop good writing skills. Help me along the way? :)

Where had it all begun?  
Bruce Wayne didn't know.  
He didn't remember.  
But however it had begun, whatever had happened, he couldn't believe it had gotten this far.  
How had he lost control of himself?  
Where was his common sense?  
Oh right.  
It was that small voice in the back of his head, screaming at him to stop as he crashed his lips onto anothers. That small, insignificant voice in the back of his head that screeched and shrieked at him to halt as he pressed his body against anothers.  
Why did all the wrong things have to feel so good?  
Why did a certain madman have him wrapped around his finger?  
Why was The Joker in his, Bruce Wayne's, bed?  
He didn't know.  
And he didn't care.  
▪  
It began , like most stories do, with a storm. The rain was coming down hard, as the Bat chased the Joker. They had ran for what seemed like ages, their feet thudding in the silent streets and echoing, hanging in the dark night like lanterns. The echoes mingled with Joker's laughter that rang loudly in the silence of the night.  
It was all a blur, Bruce didn't remember how, when, or why they had ended up in an alley and he certainly /did not/ remember how or why their mouths had connected.  
It began like most stories do, but this wasn't like most stories.  
The kiss had awaken a certain lust in Bruce Wayne that even he didn't recognize.  
They had many other encounters, in each Joker planted a kiss, filled with lust and need. Joker desired so much more than a slight touch, and he knew Batman would give in at one point.  
This continued for a long time, until, as expected, Bruce finally cracked.  
A kiss was no longer enough to put out the fire of his lust.  
He wanted more.  
He needed more.  
And that is how Joker ended up in Bruce Wayne's bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! I hadn't expected my story to get any attention from anybody at all but people seemed to like it. Also melody beta read this and corrected a few mistakes, so thank you so much for that

Bruce Wayne's eyes were focused on the pictures the woman next to him was showing him, but the same could not be said about his mind, which was roaming far away.

He felt the need to thank God over and over again, because the woman seemed to be easily deceived into thinking he was paying attention by simple nods and eventual "hmms".

If Bruce was normal, he would be panicking and biting his nails till none were left. His eyes would be restlessly dancing around the room and his expressions and posture would depict his current mental state.

But Bruce Wayne was anything but normal and his current mental state was not, in fact, visible.

Julie Madison.

His first love.

His current love.

And now,

His fiancée.

Julie Madison.

She was a wonderful woman with a burning passion to better the world and possessed outstanding beauty and grace. She had a smile that shone brighter than the stars, her eyes were like sparkling gems and her voice was soft and inviting. She gave off a friendly vibe and was the first to offer help to anyone in need regardless of wealth, race, and culture.

She was perfect.

And she was not at all Bruce Wayne's type.

He had loved her with all his heart the first time, but things and love, with time, change. Bruce knew he didn't have the heart to confess that his love for her was just pretense and that his father figure and butler, Alfred, had forced him into such a relationship. He also didn't have the heart to disobey Alfred about this, as he was sensitive about the topic.

It wasn't that Bruce was a "playboy" as many had labeled him. It was just that he didn't have a fixed type yet. If he met a woman he liked, he dated her. But relationships would soon fade, lose their glow and charm and become dull and difficult.

People were like tides.

They came crashing into his life with so much energy and momentum, but soon those tides would, as imagined, calm down and lose all that energy and life they once possessed. It was one of the simplest, yet greatly misunderstood, realities.

Bruce needed someone who wouldn't lose energy or momentum, someone who wasn't a tide but a strong wind that blew forever and ever.

Bruce wasn't pointing any fingers, but he wished with all his heart that his butler didn't have to be such a pain sometimes. Bruce understood he cared for him and only wanted the best for him, but sometimes when people love you too much, they begin taking responsibility of you and fail to see how their justified decisions can damage you.

"Oh this would be great, wouldn't it!?" Julie chirped, tapping on a picture of a banquet hall excitedly, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Bruce was pulled back into the present when Julie's voice broke through his thoughts. He realized he was being asked something when he met Julie's eyes. Quickly, Bruce glanced at what she was showing him.

"I think it's wonderful." Bruce looked back at her, a smile on his lips, and to take her mind off the realization that he hadn't been listening to her, he leaned in to peck her cheek. The results were as expected; Julie clapped her hands excitedly and didn't question Bruce's interest at all.

Julie was the first woman to ever become Bruce Wayne's fiancée and planned to invite all his previous exes just to throw some salt onto old scars. Julie was a kind woman, but not when it came to a few, exceptional things. She wanted to throw a magnificent masquerade party for her engagement, for she had been obsessed, as she claimed, with masquerade balls since a very young age.

Cheering as she sprang off the sofa, Julie declared she would be informing her friends about the newly made plans and rushed out of the room with the magazine still clutched tightly in her hand.

Bruce closed his eyes when she was far away from his room, the thudding of her feet barely audible and sat back into the couch.

This was a terrible mistake.

This would end up in a mess, Bruce could feel it.

▪

Julie had begged and pleaded Bruce to let her and her alone manage the decoration, invitations and preparation for the ball. Bruce, of course, wanted to help her, but she insisted she wanted to do this for Bruce and that men knew nothing about organizing big parties. Bruce had raised an eyebrow at that notion, but had said nothing to interfere, deciding he would see just how well she could manage without him. Bruce lectured the ex-Robins to take care of Gotham city while he would attend the party, at which they had groaned begrudgingly. If only they knew Bruce would give everything to skip the party and do his job as a vigilante.

 

Upon arriving at the party, Bruce was impressed to see how well Julie had handled the preparations and organization for the party in just a few days. She had stuck to the theme in an elegant manner, too.

The lights were dim, a dark shade of purple and light music played in the background. The hall was well decorated and the menu was fantastic, the party was brimming with excellence.

"Ten out of five, Jules," Bruce smirked, clapping lightly as she rolled her eyes at him. "I told you I could do it."

Before Bruce and Julie had more time to talk (or argue) a group of ladies came to them, giggling in a silly manner and whispering to each other as they stared at Bruce. He figured they were Julie's friends because of the friendly chit-chat that ensued. Julie introduced Bruce to them and vice versa. They talked a little and joked about random things, before the group of ladies began dragging Julie away for "girl-time" and they claimed Julie would get married to Bruce eventually, so she had to spend more time with them at the moment.

That left Bruce alone in the crowds of laughing couples and friends, but he wasn't too bothered because he, for one, enjoyed solitude. However, every minute or so, someone or other came up to him to congratulate him, many trying to find excuses to talk to the billionaire longer, but Bruce didn't let them, whilst still being polite and gentle. Their questions and neediness tired Bruce beyond imagination.

At last, when the music turned louder and more dancing ensued, people seemed to finally back off of Bruce Wayne, who took this opportunity to slip away to the furthest and most quiet corner of the ballroom, to enjoy his drink(s) in the comfort of solitude. Bruce knew he shouldn't drink as much as he was, but he couldn't help his situation. He rarely ever got time to lose himself in alcohol due to his job as a vigilante, but tonight Gotham was being taken care of by his sons, so it was okay to forget about his emotions and current events in life by downing as much as alcohol as he could. Bruce was in the middle of pouring himself his fifth (or was it his sixth?) glass, when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Master Bruce, what the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

Bruce audibly groaned at his butler, twiddling his glass in his fingers while he eyed the liquid in it with a bored expression. Alfred snatched the glass away from him and picked the bottle up and kept them aside, "For God's sake, Master Bruce! Julie will think you aren't pleased with the engagement!"

In that moment, rage was all Bruce knew.

Alfred was aggravating Bruce's mood further by failing to realize that this forced engagement was pushing him deeper into an abyss of muddled thoughts. Bruce did not love Julie in a romantic way, but he did have lots of platonic love for her. She and he had grown terribly close during their first relationship and even now Bruce considered her a friend. He cared deeply for her which was the only reason why he accepted her proposal. Yes, she had proposed to him.

Why was Bruce mad at Alfred?

Because Alfred was the one who thought that it was finally time for Bruce to get hitched and had contacted Julie without informing Bruce, who had showed up at his mansion with some excuse of helping her with an orphanage. Bruce knew from day one what her intentions were, he just hadn't known Alfred had been behind this. The revelation that his butler and father figure did such a thing outraged Bruce beyond imagination. He was so angry he had to leave the mansion for two weeks or else he'd snap at Alfred, which was something he would never do as long as he was in his senses.

And right now his senses were muddled by alcohol.

"And you think I am?" Bruce snarled, abruptly standing up, stumbling as he tried to find his balance. Then he closed in on Alfred with a grimace and the butler seemed astonished to see such behavior, but Bruce didn't give a flying fuck. He had an irresistible urge to break something, but he managed to avoid it. Alfred began lecturing Bruce, but now his sentences seemed gibberish, the only thing audible to Bruce was a disappointed voice blabbering incoherently. And vexing a drunk, angry man is never a wise choice. Bruce soon felt like he was going to explode under all the pressure and he let out a stream of invective, shoving Alfred away roughly as he vamoosed the scene, fearful that he would do something he'd regret. Luckily, nobody had seen the drama that had unfolded in the corner of the ballroom.

Alfred stood flabbergasted, frozen to his spot as he saw Bruce disappear into the crowds and make his way to the door in a hurry.

▪

Bruce was speeding, but again, he didn't give a shit. The world passed in a blur outside, soft lights that glowed in his vision. Due to a red light, Bruce had to stop, gripping the wheel harder in frustration.

Of all times, the stupid red light had to appear now.

He had nothing to do now, and slowly he began drifting into thinking and he had been trying to avoid that. Because when minds like his thought, it often lead to over-thinking, and over-thinking lead to destruction. No matter how hard Bruce tried, the thoughts wouldn't stop brimming his head. He tried occupying himself with other, less dangerous thoughts, like where was he to go now? Who was he to go to? What was he to do?

Unfortunately that led him to make a terrible decision. As much as his common sense was telling him not to, he found it hard to listen to it. He managed to resist the urge for a few minutes, before giving up and mumbling "Fuck it."

He fumbled in his pocket for his cellphone, and when he found it he quickly dialed a number. The bell rang for what seemed like ages and he started his car at the green light, this time more careful of the signals and other drivers. Finally, someone answered. Neither Bruce nor the other person said anything, until finally the other person grew annoyed.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

Bruce didn't find the need to greet Joker, or ask him how he was doing. The psychotic criminal was probably doing fine, also probably torturing some poor soul. Joker seemed somewhat astounded, but gave away his current location anyway. Just the name of the hotel was enough for Bruce (he made a mental note to ask Joker what he was doing there when he was sober again. If he remembered.) to know where to go. It was a big, fancy Japanese themed hotel that was located not in, but somewhere around, the red-light district of Gotham.

Bruce's head was spinning now and he feared he would crash his car. Of course, he was more worried about the fact that his new car would be damaged, the possibility of him dying in the crash was something he was not bothered by at all. He'd accept death over living his damned life any day- but the only reason he didn't just give in to the desire was the promise he had made himself when he was younger. It was the same reason that had kept him going after his parents' death and the hard hours he'd spend training to reach his full potential- Gotham city.

He became Gotham's vigilante, a pillar of faith and hope for the broken people of the broken city. But most of the time, this so-called pillar of hope was as void as a black hole. Full of nothing but emptiness. And today was one of the days where he felt completely gone. His life was falling apart (more than usual). The guilt he felt for Julie was crushing enough, but the guilt of what he was about to do was indescribable.

Relief washed over him as an ancient, yet still somewhat classy building popped into his view, the words Yokubou written above it, shining with a dark, fierce red glow. He parked the car, his hurried movements seeming slow. He entered the hotel through the big, carved gates and instantly was welcomed by two women dressed in explicit kimonos. One was offering him a small snack and the other had hot towels on her tray. Bruce declined politely, flashing them both a smile before making his way to the reception. The receptionist smiled at him, "And what would you like, sir? Massage, entertainment, or a room?" she asked. Bruce blinked for a moment, before realizing he hadn't replied.

"Uh, yeah. I need a room. Room 16."

"Oh, so someone is waiting for you? Let me ask them if they were expecting you. Name?"

Bruce told her his name and she called room 16, mumbling into the phone, then nodding and smiling at Bruce as she put the receiver down. She handed Bruce the spare keys to room 16, as the occupant of the room didn't want to come get him. Bruce thanked her and took the keys, stepping into the lift and marveling at how he had behaved his drunk self. There was a little "ding" when the elevator stopped and it's door opened, allowing Bruce to step out into the carpeted lobby. The drinks he had had were making everything hazy, but before he knew it his feet had carried him to a door labeled "16".

Bruce inhaled, his hand hovering above the handle as he contemplated whether he should go in or not. It angered him how, even in this state, his brain had the audacity to try and make him think clearly and differentiate between right and wrong. To teach his brain a lesson, he unlocked the door and opened it, smiling briefly as a "Ha, fuck you,” to his brain.

The first thing that he sensed was the unmistakable fragrance of rose petals, which were scattered everywhere in the room. The furniture had, of course, a Japanese glamour to it and the room was quite large, illuminated with a soft white light. His eyes went to the bathroom door that was locked shut and he figured Joker was in there. He spotted a couch and walked to it, carelessly discarding his jacket onto the floor as he sunk into the couch, throwing his head back with his eyes shut.

A little click from the bathroom door made his head snap up and he waited quietly for Joker to emerge.

Joker stepped out of the bathroom and his eyes scanned the room for Bruce, before finding what they were looking for on the couch. He smirked as he saw the expression on Bruce's face as he took in Joker's attire. The clown was proudly displaying himself in a simple red kimono made of silk, which had fallen off his shoulders and gathered at his elbows, leaving his chest and upper arms bare. The kimono went down to reveal a slender leg, and something shot through Bruce, going straight to his crotch. Joker said nothing, just silently walked behind the couch, his kimono trailing behind him, and stopped so he was directly behind Bruce.

Bruce felt a sudden pleasure and relief as a pair of hands massaged his trapezius, rubbing and easing the tightly clenched muscles.

"You seem tired," Joker purred, reveling in the way Bruce groaned as the knots were eased out as Joker carried on kneading, rubbing - whatever he was sure would feel good. Bruce didn't reply, just shut his eyes and for a minute stayed like that. Bruce felt himself relax, but when Joker's hands stopped he felt disappointed. Joker came and sat at Bruce's feet, wearing a Cheshire smile as his eyes locked with Bruce's own.

"Feel better?" he asked,

His eyes had a waggish glint to them and Bruce found Joker looking so hot in that kimono and now he was at his feet, hell, Joker knew what he was doing to Bruce. It was all intentional. His lipstick seemed terribly inviting and before Bruce could stop himself, he had grabbed the back of Joker's head and pulled him into a lust-crazed kiss. Joker giggled uncontrollably against Bruce's lips and Bruce bit his lip harshly to shut him up. Joker retaliated by driving his nails into Bruce's back, and Bruce let out a hiss. Bruce felt his pants get tighter and Joker noticed too, throwing an excited glance in the direction of the other man’s growing erection and quickly backed out of the kiss and began unzipping Bruce's pants. Bruce didn't stop him.

Joker's smile grew at the sight of Bruce's dick, and Bruce had to try hard to keep himself from rolling his eyes. He grabbed Joker's hair and lightly tugged it as a way of telling Joker he was out of patience. Joker took the sign, and planted a kiss to the head, then quickly went down to lick, playing and taking his time, looking up at Bruce occasionally to watch him squirm.

Joker felt the grip on his hair tighten and a barely audible growl made its way to his ears.

"Don't fucking tease."

Joker had to roll his eyes, sighing as he gripped Bruce in one hand and went down on him, changing his pace to a quicker, much faster one. His lips felt soft and heavenly against Bruce and he had to bite back a groan as he eyed Joker, his sanguine lips particularly standing out to Bruce. Bruce was sure he caught Joker still smiling as he sucked him off and he wondered if Joker would ever stop smiling. Bruce began rolling his hips, fucking Joker's mouth in a quick rhythm. Joker choked, but before he could pull back Bruce yanked him back by the hair.

Joker himself had begun to get an erection, but both his hands were now busy with Bruce and in the heat of the moment he couldn't care less about his own cock. Joker pulled back when Bruce let go of his hair, gulping in the air hungrily. Bruce gave him no time to recover and grabbed his arm, pulling him into his lap with a kiss. Joker's arms wrapped around Bruce's neck and Bruce let his hands wander inside the open kimono, roaming around Joker's torso. Just the little touch made Joker shiver with pleasure and now it was Bruce's turn to smirk. Joker ground his hips against Bruce’s and moaned loudly when their erections rubbed together. Joker broke the kiss and buried his face in Bruce's neck, leaving little kisses and bites wherever his lips fell.

"Well, go on then,” Joker whispered.

Bruce nodded once and Joker briefly turned around and grabbed a bottle of lotion from the coffee table behind him and handed it to Bruce.

"It works the same," he informed.

Bruce took it from him and applied it to Joker's entrance and himself, before gripping Joker's hips and looking up at him as he raised himself to position himself right above Bruce.

Joker brought himself down quickly, mouth opening in a gasp as the sudden pain washed over him. Bruce found it pleasing to see himself disappear into Joker completely. Joker's forehead fell onto Bruce's shoulder while he brought himself up and back down with added force. Bruce grabbed Joker's chin and lifted his face, kissing him as his other hand wandered to Joker's back, sliding down until it reached Joker's ass and slapped it.

The unforeseen action got Joker to gasp again and he bit Bruce's lip harshly in response and dug his nails into Bruce's shoulders. Bruce chuckled.

"Asshole."

Joker's offended behavior made Bruce snicker, earning another harsh bite, this time on his neck.

That would definitely be leaving a mark.

Bruce thrust himself into Joker when the pace fell, proving to be too fast for Joker, which was obvious due to the loud groans he was trying hard to suppress. Bruce hit Joker's sweet spot, earning a satisfying cry from him.

Joker's eyes lost focus and he began seeing stars (but no way was he ever going to admit it). His prostate was being hit more often now and he felt himself getting closer to his climax by every second. Joker arched his back, his head lolling backwards and bit his lip as his eyes fluttered shut. Bruce took the opportunity to lick Joker's nipple, sucking at it and biting gently. Bruce was holding Joker's hip with one hand and the other tiptoed to his thigh, running his finger along the inside till he reached his cock. He gripped Joker and began jerking him off and that was enough to drive Joker over the edge. He rasped and his hands clenched a fistful of Bruce's hair, a silent cry leaving his lips as he hit his climax, letting out an incoherent whisper as he fell limp. Bruce came instantly after.

Joker connected their foreheads and they stayed in that position for a while, silent, with their eyes closed.

Bruce felt his mind slow down and find peace for the first time in weeks. It was probably due to the alcohol and the sex but he didn't care. He had been feeling down and now he felt much better.

It was funny.

Funny to think how he found peace with a madman, his arch nemesis.

But that was something he'd get destroyed by later. He was in a state of peace now and he wouldn't break it just because of his stupid mind. The quiet was disrupted when Joker slid off Bruce.

"You're sleeping on the couch," Joker said, his voice back to normal, like he hadn't ever lost it. His tone was normal too, like they hadn't just fucked. But it was expected, so Bruce was neither disappointed, nor surprised.

"Whatever," Bruce mumbled, getting up and walking to the washroom to clean himself up. Joker followed. They cleaned themselves up and then Joker laid down in the king-sized bed, now changed into Batman pajamas (Bruce had rolled his eyes so hard they almost fell out) and Bruce made himself comfortable on the couch they had just fucked on (he cleaned it first, of course. And even sprinkled perfume on it).

Soon, Joker was lightly snoring away, and surprisingly, Bruce’s insomnia didn't bother to keep him awake and soon enough found his eyelids feeling heavy. Joker's snores sounded muffled as sleep took over Bruce, lightly blowing Bruce's eyes shut.

Tomorrow morning was going to be hectic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Melody1987 (how tf do you tag on here) for beta reading and helping me with chapter 2! Bless you!  
> What did you think? :D what do you guys wanna see in the next chapter?  
> (Btw yokobou means desire in japanese)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok I hope you enjoyed and second chapter will be up as soon as possible. I may occasionally throw in other characters as well, bc this story will not solely be about Bruce and Joker~~ [if that's what you all want]


End file.
